honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is the 128th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Andrew Bird, Max Song, Alex Hluch, Mari Takahashi, Spencer Gilbert & Josh Mattingly. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the role-playing video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. It was published on December 13, 2016. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic on YouTube "A long time ago, in a console generation far far away, one company would mix classic RPG combat with Star Wars and find out...it's actually pretty good." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Script A long time ago, in a console generation far far away, one company would mix classic role-playing game combat with Star Wars and find out... it's actually pretty good! Knights of the Old Republic Return to the fantasy/future/past you know and love -- or at least pretend to love so you aren't a cultural outcast. And journey back to an era long before the movies took place -- where everything is pretty much the same as the movies, minus the Stormtroopers. As you discover the hidden Jedi powers, and take the fight to the Empire, by vanquishing the Sith, and shutting down their planet-sized doomsday device a plot that you should pretty damn familiar with by now. Journey across the galaxy, and experience locations only hinted at in the films, like the Sith home planet Korriban, the Wookiee home planet of Kashyyyk, and the laziest possible name for a Star Wars planet: Dantooine. Then gather your party before venturing forth, as you join up with grizzled mercenaries, Han Solo-types, token aliens, nice droids, and droids that would like nothing better than to murder you! All of whom you'll leave in your spaceship forever while you run around with a full party of Jedi. Choose a class archetype, and distribute your stats, perks, and skill points. As you dig through KOTOR's complicated RPG systems, that will have you choosing weapons proficiencies and skill checks to pick locks and disarm traps, and cycling through three or four different attack animations in real-time, turn-based combat that you can pause to issue commands -- scratch -- Hey! Wait a second! They tricked us into playing a Dungeons and Dragons game, didn't they? Come on. Bioware! I'm not some fantasy nerd! I just happen to like the sci-fi franchise about the peasant boy who saves the princess from the evil wizard! Discover KOTOR's awkward morality system where ever choice has a consequence -- but since your choices affect the strength of your powers, you'll abandon character building entirely to max out your stats. As you treat everyone in the galaxy with either incredible compassion, or just act like a huge dick all the time because all the cool powers are on the Dark Side! The only thing Missing is that Mass Effect button that lets you punch women for asking questions! Shepard: "I've had enough of your disingenuous assertions." (Punches woman to the floor) Once you've explored the galaxy in the first game, do it all over again int he sequel, which is pretty much the first game with better writing. And follow along as Bioware struggles to add a moral gray area to a universe with the most obvious good and bad guys ever. Then if you just can't get enough KOTOR, jump into the MMO, where you can grind your Jedi for eternity. And experience the ambition, as it tries to deliver a meaningful story experience in an online game and briefly distracts you from the fact that you're playing a MMO. Ugh! So experience the game that inspired a generation of clunky, ambitious RPGs. And dip your toes into the massive ocean that is the Star Wars extended universe. Because other than Rogue One, this is as deep in as you can get without spontaneously growing a neck beard. Starring: Ron Perlman; Bland Solo; Bitchstilla; Twee Lek; Shag Carpets; Just R2-D2; Morgan Freeman; Murderbot 5000; Might As Well Just Kill Her; Krei Krei; Bao Derp; Frozen; Good Boy Points; Daredevil; Beyond Good and Evil; Mrs Punchyfist; Darth Skin Condition; The Mask; and Baron Underbite. for Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic '' was 'Nerds of the Old XBox.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Nerds of the Old XBox' Hey Bioware, I mean, it's pretty cool that you put Ithorians in the game and all, but maybe next time don't make them sound like jammed garbage disposals...? Thanks! Love ya! Mean it! Trivia * There are 'Honest Game Trailers' about several other ''Star Wars games including Star Wars Battlefront, Star Wars Battlefront 2 ''and ''Lego Star Wars. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for every film in the Star Wars film series: A New Hope,'' The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi,' The Force Awakens',' Rogue One',' The Last Jedi',' Solo: A Star Wars Story', The Phantom Menace, ' Attack of the Clones', Revenge of the Sith and the 'Star Wars Spinoffs'.'' Reception Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic has a 96.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Game Fragger called the video "hilarious" and wrote "One of the most beloved Star Wars games of all-time, some of you may not be happy with the Honest Trailers team taking at at Knights of the Old Republic, but there's no denying that it's pretty funny." In the same article, Game Fragger admitted that Honest Game Trailers "don't find a long list of bad things to say, but many of the characters and gameplay decisions come under fire, and in hindsight, they do have a point!" Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Andrew Bird, Max Song, Alex Hluch, Mari Takahashi, Spencer Gilbert & Josh Mattingly Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Check Out The Hilarious Honest Games Trailer For STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC '- Game Fragger article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Role-playing game Category:Star Wars Category:Bioware Category:Electronic Arts Category:LucasArts Category:Star Wars Games